


Matin

by Adahlia



Series: 101 words drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahlia/pseuds/Adahlia
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 101 words drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644493





	Matin

Allongé sur le dos, son corps entier s’expose à l’atmosphère moite de la chambre. La lumière filtrant sous la porte fait luire d’or la sueur sur son torse. Sa peau est chaude, son coeur bat fort, son souffle est profond. 

Sa conscience émerge brutalement à la sensation d’une érection matinale bien plus vigoureuse que de coutume. 

Dans sa bouche persiste le goût onirique de Castiel. Sa tumescence s’amplifie avec les flash-backs de son rêve : les gémissements érotiques en réponse à sa langue, les muscles bandés par ses caresses, le regard rendu humide par l’excitation.

Sa main saisit fermement sa verge.


End file.
